Akihiro Uchiha
by sys4ever2
Summary: Todos conocen al único sobreviviente Uchiha, o eso es lo que creen- En lo alto de las montañas que rodean Konoha, él está observando aquel sitio, el cual alguna vez fue su hogar.-Personaje OC


AKihiro Uchiha

PROLOGO

 **Todos conocen a Sasuke Uchiha, el niño que sobrevivió a la masacre de su clan, un joven brillante y prodigio, que guiado por su odio traiciono la aldea de Konoha, su hogar, a sus compañeros. Todos reconocen a aquel joven que se transformó en un viento que cambio de dirección, que cambio del odio al amor.**

 **-Todos conocen al único sobreviviente Uchiha, o eso es lo que creen- En lo alto de las montañas que rodean Konoha, él está observando aquel sitio, el cual alguna vez fue su hogar.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Nadie volteaba a mirarlo, eso ya era algo normal para él, jamás llamo la atención, para la vista de todos no era la clase de ninja excepcional, simplemente era un shinobi más, un rostro del cual fácilmente se podrían olvidar. Pues ¿quién recordaría a Akihiro Uchiha? Nadie, cuando se oía el apellido Uchiha todos recordaban a Sasuke.

Eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, prefería mantener el perfil bajo, poder entrar y salir de la Aldea sin que nadie notara su ausencia. Si se ausentaba por meses, nadie se enterraba, estaba fuera del sistema.

Sin ningún apuro, caminaba hacia las puertas de Konoha, había sido enviado a una misión, solo se mantuvo el tiempo necesario en la oficina de la Hokage para recibir los detalles, cumpliría con la misión en tiempo y forma, volvería para darle el informe a Tsunade-Sama sobre el éxito de su misión y así podría concentrarse en su objetivo sin distracciones, no podía perder tiempo.

Estaba seguro que no tendría ningún tipo de problema con esa misión, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, vaya a saber alguien en que estaba pensando.

Se detiene en la entrada mirando a los guardias, ellos ocupados en sus asuntos no notaron su presencia. Miro hacia el cielo, por la posición del sol, sabía que aún era temprano, y aunque le hubiese gustado partir de inmediato, aun debía esperar a su compañera asignada.

Miro con aburrimiento a los guardias, debería de haberse llevado su cubo rubik, tenía un afición por esas cosas, algo poco común en un joven de su edad. Se subió a la rama de un árbol cercano, desde donde podía ver la entrada, así sabría cuando su compañera llegara.

No sabía quién seria, ya que lo único que le había dicho la Hokage era que estaba entre dos kunoichis las posibilidades, pero aun no sabía cuál de las dos estaba en condiciones de tomar esa misión. Le daba igual quien fuera, no iba a involucrarse más de lo que fuera necesario para cumplir la misión, además que siempre sus compañeros de equipo lo ignoraban, así que no esperaba que fuera distinto esa vez.

Saco de su estuche dos kunais, comenzó a tallar sobre uno de ellos, era una manía bastante particular la que tenía, cuando no estaba resolviendo los cubos, estaba tallando imágenes dignas de un artista en sus armas ninjas.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar?-Susurraba, ya estaba bastante frustrado – que fastidio- siguió tallando el Kunia.

No había pasado mucho tiempo, cuando su compañera llego, él estaban tan concentrado en tallar que no había notado su presencia.

La joven kunoichi cuando llego a las puertas de Konoha y no vio a nadie esperándola, frunció el ceño, estaba segura que le habría tocado algún idiota impuntual como compañero. Solo por si acaso, se acercó a los guardias de la entrada y pregunto si no habían visto a nadie por ahí, ellos negaron, estaban seguros que nadie había estado esperando en la entrada.

La joven espero por unos minutos, perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Por qué siempre le tocaba los impuntuales a ella? Se preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Dejo escapar un suspiro haciendo que se moviera el cabello de su frente, no faltaba mucho para que explotara de rabia.

Ese era su día libre, no entendía porque Tsunade-sama la tenía que enviar de misión, y aunque le había rogado que no la enviara, la "Quinta" insistió en que ella era la kunoichi adecuada.

Pudo notar a un joven, de cabellos negros, sentado en la rama de un árbol. Su mirada se desvió un momento hacia los guardias, le habían asegurado de que no había ido nadie allí, si las miradas mataran ya habría acabado con esos dos.

Se acercó al joven, noto que él estaba bastante distraído, lo notaba en sus facciones, su ceño estaba arrugado, estaba concentrado en su labor.

-Hola, ¿tú eres mi compañero de misión?- dijo cuando ya estaba a una distancia muy corta de él, miro hacia arriba esperando la respuesta del joven.

Se había concentrado tanto en que el tallado en su kunai sea perfecto, que había bloqueado todos sus sentidos. La voz de aquella chica lo tomo por sorpresa, el kunai con el cual tallaba cayó al suelo, mientras el intentaba mantener el equilibrio sobre la rama. Aferro sus pies sobre el tronco quedando boca abajo, gracias a su agilidad pudo reaccionar rápido y se salvó de una dolorosa y humillante caída.

-¡Dios Santo! – susurro viendo a la joven, no recordaba haber visto una mujer más hermosa.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cien de la kunoichi, en un segundo lo había confirmado, le había tocado un idiota como compañero. Suspirando se acercó hasta quedar frente al chico, se agacho y tomo el kunai que se le había caído.

-Creo, que esto es tuyo- dijo sosteniendo el kunai frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos, la cara que había puesto el joven le causaba algo de gracia- Eres mi compañero de misión, ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar.

La sangre le estaba bajando a la cabeza, aún estaba colgado boca abajo, y simplemente no podía reaccionar, por un instante creyó que había sido atrapado por un Genjutsu, pero no era así, solo había sido hipnotizado, los ojos verdes de esa joven eran tan condenadamente hipnotizantes, sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban y su pecho se hinchaba, una sensación que no había sentido antes, no, estaba seguro que jamás había sentido algo así.

-¿Qué?- logro pronunciar antes que su estuche de armas se abriera y sus herramientas ninjas cayeran al suelo, se sonroja –Maldición…de veras lo siento-

-Está bien, no te preocupes, suele pasar– forzó una sonrisa mientras otra gota caía por su cien, él chico era más idiota que Naruto. Se vuelve a agachar y junta sus armas.

-No, no, descuida, las recogeré yo- se suelta de la rama cayendo de pie y se arrodilla a juntar las armas. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, se sentía como un completo idiota- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura- Sigue juntando las armas y le tiende el primer kunai que se le cayó al joven.- ¿Y tú eres? – lo mira con curiosidad.

-Akihiro, Akihiro Uchiha-toma el kunai en sus manos- te lo agradezco, es un placer- mira fijamente sus ojos.

-¿Uchiha?- sus ojos se ensancha de la sorpresa, rápidamente se pone de pie y evita mirarlo a los ojos. No tenía conocimiento de que aun hubiera otro Uchiha vivo, además de Sasuke-kun –es un…placer Akihiro – susurra,

-Bien – se pone de pie – supongo que la Hokage ya te habrá informado de la misión, ¿No? – Estaba tan nervioso que se trababa al hablar.

-No, Tsunade-sama no estaba de buen humor cuando fui, solo me ordeno que viniera aquí a encontrarme contigo- se encoge de hombros, cuando su maestra no podía beber Sake se ponía de un pésimo humor.

-Bueno – se rasca la nuca –hay un ninja renegado de la Aldea de la Hierba- intentaba hablar de forma formal para explicar en qué consistía la misión – Es un mercenario, nuestra misión es eliminarlo lo antes posible, es muy peligroso- realmente él no creía que lo fuera, pero para su propósito debía fingir que era un simple gennin, al cual una misión de clase "B" le parecía muy difícil.- Eres del cuerpo médico, ¿Verdad? – cada vez que la miraba se ponía nervioso.

-¡Genial!- exclama emocionada, era una misión perfecta para poner a prueba los resultados de su entrenamiento con la Quinta Hokage. Mira al chico y nota su nerviosismo, ladea la cabeza, no entendía porque se ponía así- Efectivamente, son una ninja médico –

-Tal vez por eso nos envió juntos la Hokage- Desvía la mirada para no ponerse nervioso, la belleza de la chica lo distraía- Mi fuerte es el Taijutsu, aunque también soy bueno con el Ninjutsu, y contigo que eres del cuerpo médico las probabilidades de éxito son mayores- la mira de reojo sonrojándose nuevamente- Nos llevara quizás un día o dos en encontrarlo- desvía la mirada.

-Eso es cierto – pone un dedo en su mentón pensando, el razonamiento del joven estaba en lo correcto- aunque es extraño que solo nos envíen a nosotros, los equipos suelen ser de tres- suspira- pero como dices entre los dos podremos resolver la misión sin ningún problema- posa los ojos en el chico- ¿Cuantas con alguna información que nos ayude a ubicar al ninja renegado?-

-Pues…-se vuelve a sonrojar cuando nota la mirada de la chica sobre él- yo digo, eh me dijeron que estaba cerca de la Aldea Escondida entre los Valles- debía de controlar sus nervios- Esta cerca de aquí, no nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar.

-Pues será mejor ir partiendo- un leve tic se había formado en su ojo, el nerviosismo del chico era evidente, y eso la alteraba un poco- Si no se hará de noche cuando lleguemos, y no es una buena estrategia enfrentarnos a un mercenario en plena oscuridad-comienza a caminar saliendo de la aldea- Estaríamos en desventaja- mira por encima del hombro al chico, aún estaba de pie junto al árbol- ¿vienes? –

-¿Ah? Claro – la sigue caminando unos pasos detrás de ella –He notado que estas algo pálida – Sintió curiosidad al ver su piel tan blanca, parecía el tipo de chica que se enfocaba en su entrenamiento y no cuidaba de su salud.

-¿Pálida?- lo mira por encima del hombro –Puede ser, necesito tomar un poco de sol, pero no tengo tiempo- hace mucho que ya no perdía su tiempo pensando en su apariencia.

-No, no me refiero a eso- sonríe al darse cuenta que había acertado en su suposición- ¿No estas enferma? – saca dos kunais de su estuche, uno de ellos el que estaba usando para tallar el otro cuando se encontraba en el árbol.

-¿Enferma?- aun caminando ladea la cabeza para poder mirarlo por encima del hombro- No lo creo, mi piel siempre ha sido pálida- Mira con curiosidad al chico, comienza a caminar más lento para que él la alcanzara- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- mira fijamente los Kunais y levanta la vista hacia sus ojos.

-No, nada- esconde rápidamente el kunai, no quería que la chica viera que había tallado "Akihiro y Sakura" en él. Esa mujer le gustaba y le gustaba mucho, era difícil de explicarlo, ya que recién la acababa de conocer, pero cuando ella lo miraba, sentía algo familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-bien..-entrecierra los ojos cuando él guarda el kunai y no deja que lo vea. Acelera el paso nuevamente llegando al Bosque de Konoha- Sera mejor darnos prisa- dice seria y salta hacia la rama de un árbol comenzando a avanzar saltando de rama en rama.

-Si eso creo- susurra saltando también a una rama y siguiéndola – He notado que tienes un sello en tu frente- Era una persona muy observadora, cuando notaba algo que llamaba su atención, simplemente no podía evitar preguntar.

-Oh, si – se toca la frente, a veces olvidaba que lo tenía, era parte de su entrenamiento, estaba acumulando chakra en ese punto.

-¿Es como el de la Quinta Hokage?, ¿Significa algo?, ¿Pertenece a algún clan?- Su curiosidad era mucha, y debía ser satisfecha con respuestas.

-Es un técnica – mira al chico de reojo mientras avanzaban por las ramas, hablaba demasiado y hacia demasiadas preguntas para su gusto- me la ha enseñado Tsunade-sama, y si, es el mismo que ella tiene en su frente, pertenece al clan Senju- esperaba que con esa respuesta la curiosidad del chico quedara satisfecha.

-Y supongo que pronto sabré cual es esa técnica, ¿cierto?-mira hacia el frente saltando, lo emocionaba aprender cosas nuevas.

-Si la misión lo requiere- lo mira por encima del hombro- aunque no creo que tenga que llegar a ese extremo-le dedica una sonrisa.

-Estoy algo preocupado- su emoción lo abandona y habla serio- Investigue a este sujeto de la Hierba, no será un juego – intentaba sonar realmente preocupado- posee una fuerza estúpidamente increíble, incluso más grande que la de un Sanin- baja la mirada- Me da miedo – confiesa apenado.

-¿Así que es fuerte?- una sonrisa arrogante se dibuja en sus labios- Pues será una batalla fuego contra fuego- sus ojos brillaban, estaba motivada, al fin pondría su entrenamiento a prueba, había estado dos años entrenando duramente para poder traer a Sasuke devuelta- tú no te preocupes, yo te cuidare- le guiña el ojo.

-No es justo- baja la mirada triste- yo debería de protegerte a ti –susurra.

-¿Disculpa?- estaba tan emocionada que no había logrado escucharlo- ¿Dijiste algo?- lo mira ladeando la cabeza.

-Yo debería de protegerte a ti- miro sus ojos fijamente alzando la voz, sentía que era su deber hacerlo.

-Se detiene abruptamente en una rama y lo encara- ¿Crees que soy débil? – baja la mirada, estaba cansada de que todos la consideraran débil, que debieran protegerla, podía aparentar ser una mujer frágil, pero no lo era, ya no lo era.

-No, no es eso- se pone nervioso- es solo que yo, olvídalo- suspira bajando la mirada.

-Entrecierra los ojos mirándolo, no lograba comprender su actitud- Sera mejor andar con cuidado a partir de aquí- voltea y continua avanzando- estamos cerca-

-Ah, otra cosa, es probable que sepa que vamos tras él-avanza poniéndose a su lado y la mira apenado por no haberle dado esa información antes- Debemos estar preparados.

-Entiendo, sigamos- luego de avanzar un poco más baja de la rama y camina por el bosque sigilosamente- Por cierto…-susurra- Gracias – lo decía por querer protegerla.

-Sakura- pone una mano en su hombro deteniéndola- no te muevas- susurra. Se había percatado de una presencia.

-¿Esta cerca?- se queda quieta obedeciendo al chico, lentamente su mano baja hasta el porta kunais de su pierna.

-Sabe que estamos aquí, nos vigila- mira hacia todos lados, da un salto retrocediendo y arroja varios kunais hacia unos hilos, activando la trampa que detonaba varios papeles bombas.

-Debemos alejarnos de aquí- retrocede a medida que los papeles bombas detonaban uno por uno- Delatamos nuestra posición.

-¡Sakura!- grita percatándose de varias Shurikens dirigidas hacia la chica, salta a su lado abrazándola, para que no resultara lastimada. Las shurikens se clavan en su cuerpo.

-¡Akihiro!- abre los ojos sorprendida, intentan sostener el peso del cuerpo del chico pero cae de rodillas sujetándolo- Tú…me salvaste- susurra mirando sus heridas.

-No, aun no estas a salvo- intentaba levantarse pero no podía.

-Debemos ponernos a salvo- ayuda a que se ponga de pie- así podré curar tus heridas.-

-Descuida- fuerza una sonrisa- Estoy bien – logra quitarse algunas shurikens que tenía clavadas- mantente alerta, está cerca- mira hacia arriba, notando como las ramas se movían.

-No está solo- nota por el movimiento entre los árboles, se coloca espalda contra espalda y acumula chakra en su puño.

-¡Maldición!- gruñe el pelinegro notando como se abrían grietas en el suelo y de ellas salían clones de tierra del enemigo.

-Logra saltar hacia una rama y desde allí arroja varios shurikens a los clones, que fácilmente esquivan- ¿¡Akihiro!? – busca al chico con la mirada.

-No te preocupes por mi Sakura- estampa a un clon contra un árbol- ¿Dónde estás desgraciado?- lo buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Dónde estás?- susurra recorriendo con la mirada todo el perímetro, el original no podía estar muy lejos.

Los clones comienzan a desaparecer uno tras uno, dejando una estela de humo.

-¿De verdad eso es todo el peso de la aldea de Konoha?- el enemigo se hace presente riendo.

La peli rosa frunce el ceño al escuchar como el sujeto se burlaba de ellos. Salta de la rama cargando chakra en sus pies y le intenta dar una patada.

-¿Eso es todo?- se burla deteniendo la patada en seco y presiona su pierna.

-¡No me provoques!- Gruñe molesta lanzándole un puñetazo, el enemigo la suelta para esquivar el ataque. Ella retrocede de un salto y se pone en posición de batalla.

-Oh vamos, estaba por ponerse divertido- exclama aun riéndose de ellos.

-Sakura-Se coloca detrás de ella- Este tipo tiene una velocidad y fuerza impresionante, no debemos precipitarnos atacando individualmente- estaba analizando la situación- debemos tener un plan.

-Lo siento, deje que me provocara- susurra-¿tu estas en condiciones de pelear?- lo mira por encima del hombro.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no fue nada-Saca un kunai.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya están cansados?- el sujeto bosteza para intentar provocarlos- que aburridos.-

-Bien- sonríe al ver que su compañero estaba bien- Akihiro, ¿Puedes distraerlo? Necesito acumular chakra- susurra para que el enemigo no la escuchara.

-De acuerdo – corre hacia el enemigo dispuesto a atacarlo con su Taijutsu.

-Ah, con que al fin quieres jugar-el renegado se truena los nudillos sonriendo.

Mientras Akihiro peleaba contra el enemigo, la peli rosa dejaba fluir el chakra hacia su sello, liberaría el Yin para poder utilizar toda su fuerza y curarse a la vez.

-Estoy lista- susurro liberando el sello, mordió su pulgar para hacerlo sangrar y colocando la mano en el suelo invoco a su babosa-Kuchiyose no Jutsu –dijo y tras una cortina de humo apareció Katsuyu, así podría sanar las heridas de Akihiro.

-¡Huracán de la Hoja!- el Uchiha trataba de acertar un golpe, pero el tipo era muy ágil.

-¡Oye! Eso no es divertido- el ninja renegado le da un golpe estampándolo contra un árbol.

La Kunoichi aprovecha que el enemigo esta distraído y corre hacia él dándole un puñetazo, producto de su fuerza monstruosa lo arroja varios metros chocando contra un árbol, no le da tiempo a reaccionar, le da otro golpe, esta vez una patada desde arriba. Mientras tanto Katsuyu se acerca al pelinegro para curar sus heridas.

-¡Me estás haciendo enojar niña!- el tipo se levanta y le da un fuerte golpe arrojando a la peli rosa varios metros.

-¡Sakura!- mira como es atacada, se sostenía las costillas mientras la invocación de su compañera aun lo curaba.

Rueda varios metros, Su chakra se estaba agotando rápidamente, aun no dominaba el sello- Mierda..-susurra escupiendo sangre, intentaba ponerse de pie- Estoy bien Akihiro- dice con dificultad, estaba adolorida. Las marcas en su frente desaparecen al igual que su babosa.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- el Uchiha activa su Sharingan y utiliza el Amaterasu, pero solo fue inútil, solamente logro hacerse más daño a sí mismo.

-Pobre enclenque…-camina hacia el pelinegro y le da una patada arrojándolo al suelo, cuando cae le pisa la cabeza sonriendo.

-¡Maldito!- Sakura corre hacia el para golpearlo pero el sujeto le sostiene el puño y le dobla el brazo, colocándolo detrás de su espalda.

-Sakura..-Akihiro da un manotazo apartando el pie de su cabeza y lo empuja haciendo que suelte a la peli rosa- Sakura..-la abraza cayendo encima de ella, estaba muy debilitado, con dificultad intenta arrastrarse para alejar a su compañera del enemigo.

-Akihiro- susurra mirándolo solo con un ojo, estaba muy lastimada- no debí usar el sello, aun no estaba lista para usarlo- baja la mirada apenada- Lo siento, soy una inútil..-

-Ya hiciste mucho Sakura, Gracias- sonríe levemente teniéndola en sus brazos.

-Ah, que tierno los dos- Se acerca decidido a acabar con ellos. De una patada manda a volar a Akihiro, realmente tenia más fuerza que un Sanin- Ahora sigues tú- mira a la peli rosa con una sonrisa de lado, se agacha sujetándola del cabello y obligándola a que lo mire- Te devolveré cada golpe que me diste-

-Ah!- aprieta los ojos soltando unas lágrimas, sentía demasiado dolor.

-Sakura – se pone de pie con dificultad, veía como su compañera era atacada- No creí que tuviera que usar algún día este Jutsu- susurra para sí mismo, lo que estaba por hacer era muy peligroso. Su boca estaba llena de sangre, intentaba torpemente mantenerse de pie- ¡Sakura!- trataba de hacerse oír mientras hacia posiciones de manos, las ultimas que haría.

-Que lastima- dice jalándole el cabello más fuerte- tienes un rostro muy bonito- sonríe y le da un golpe en la cara a la kunoichi, haciendo que la volteara de lado, ella escupe sangre mientras sus ojos se humedecen.

-Arte ninja!- exclamo fuerte-¡Efímero!- su cuerpo emitió todo su chakra, lanzando un ataque que destrozo al sujeto en tan solo segundo- Muere…maldito – susurro mientras se desplomaba al suelo ahogando un grito de dolor.

-Akihiro…-se cubre la boca ahogando un llanto- ¡Akihiro!- corre hacia él – Tonto, ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Solo…-la mira con una sonrisa- cumplo mi camino ninja.

-Pues eres un Baka- se limpia las lágrimas sonriendo-Gracias, me salvaste- apenas podía emanar un poco de chakra curativo sobre él.

-Déjalo – le sostiene las manos- es inútil, el Efímero consume todo el chakra del usuario- sueltas sus manos mirándola a los ojos- tengo suerte de poder hablar…no tienes por qué agradecerme, solo, cumplo con mi destino-

-Te daré un poco de mi chakra- vuelve a acercar sus manos en un intento de ayudarlo- no será mucha, pero te mantendrás estables hasta que tu cuerpo vuelva a generar más- se muerde el labio preocupada- ¿Por qué dices que cumples con tu destino?- mira fijamente sus ojos.

-Sakura- susurra- solamente gastas chakra, ya no lo intentes- aparta sus manos- mi camino ninja es…proteger a los que amo-se sonroja.

-¿Tú me amas?- abre los ojos sorprendida, no lograba comprenderlo, apenas se habían conocido.

-Sí, Sakura yo te amo- la mira con intensidad- por eso di mi vida por ti- mira hacia el cielo- debes irte…está a punto de llover- su mirada se vuelve triste.

La kunoichi mira hacia el cielo también, el chico estaba en lo cierto, en cualquier momento llovería, suspirando se pone de pie y se aleja. Mira hacia todos lados hasta que logro ver un hueco bajo las raíces de un gran árbol, formaban una cueva.

-No voy a dejarte solo- vuelve a su lado y pasa el brazo del Uchiha por su nuca para poder cargarlo- encontré un refugio, pasaremos la noche ahí- susurra caminando hacia el hueco en el árbol.

-Sakura- trastabillaba al camina- Regresa a la aldea-

-¡Dije que no lo hare!- dice molesta- aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son peor que la escoria- logra utilizar algo de su fuerza para cargar al chico- ¡Vaya! Sí que pesas- dice en broma intentando levantarle el ánimo.

-¡Sakura, vete!- dice tratando de alejarla, se abre un poco la camisa y le enseña un sello- ¿Lo ves? En cuanto este sello se encoja moriré, tienes que irte- eleva su voz- Solo soy una carga para ti, vete, y si no lo haces…te obligare a hacerlo-

-Buscaremos una manera de solucionarlo- mira preocupada el sello del chico- No voy a dejarte, y no puedes obligarme a hacerlo- se acerca y lo jala hacia ella, metiéndose debajo de las raíces del árbol.-Debo de tener alguna hierba que sirva- susurra recostándolo.

Rápidamente el Uchiha saca un Kunai, el mismo en el que había tallado "Akihiro y Sakura", y trata de clavárselo a sí mismo en el pecho.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- dice enojada, sujetando su mano en el aire.

-¡Déjame!- grita mirando el kunai, notando de cual se trataba, ve sus nombres y comienza a llorar.

Mira al chico confundida, sus ojos se posan en el kunai que sostenía-"Akihiro y Sakura"- susurro leyendo lo que decía- entonces… ¿Era esto lo que tallabas?-

-Yo...-la jalo del brazo recostándola en su pecho, intentando rozar sus labios.

-¿Qué?- nerviosa por la situación aparta su rostro sonrojándose- ¿Qué intentas Akihiro?- susurra a centímetros de su labios.

-Sakura…-la sujeta y la besa con lágrimas en los ojos, inmediatamente reacciona y se detiene-Sakura, lo siento…-desvía la mirada apenado.

Había cerrado los ojos al sentir sus labios, cuando él se apartó los abrió mirándolo fijamente- Akihiro…-susurro sin poder decir más nada.

-Lo siento- volteo a mirarla, hipnotizado por sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Aparta la mirada apenada- Debes descansar- susurra apartándose y sigue buscando en su estuche, logrando encontrar un frasco- Ten – le ofrece una pastilla- Es una pastilla de soldado, te hará recuperar parte de tu chakra.

Toma la pastilla y la come- Te lo agradezco – no podía mirarla a los ojos después de lo que había hecho.

Junta sus cosas evitando mirarlo, nota como ya había comenzado a llover, se acerca al borde de la cueva y sacando su cantimplora la llena de agua- Bebe...- se acerca a él .

Bebe sin protestar- ya es tarde...-susurra.

-Duérmete- dice sentándose a su lado- yo hare guardia- bebe un poco de agua- por la mañana si estas mejor volveremos a Konoha- mira de reojo a su compañero.

El Uchiha mira hacia arriba poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, trataba de sentir los latidos de su corazón-¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esta sensación en mi pecho?- susurra.

-¿Akihiro?- lo mira preocupada- ¿Te sientes bien?- se acerca a él y pone la mano sobre la de él en su pecho.

-Sí, solo que nunca había sentido algo así- la mira fijamente- ¿Cómo se llama eso?, es un sentimiento en el corazón- baja la mirada hasta sus manos.

Se sonroja y una tímida sonrisa se dibuja en su labios- Eso se llama "Amor"- acaricia su rostro dulcemente.

-¿Amor? Yo nunca recibí amor- su mirada se vuelve triste- Crecí sin padres, ni hermanos, todos me odiaban por ser…diferente- suelta unas lágrimas.

-Tuviste una vida dura...-Su mirada se vuelve triste al escucharlo- Yo tengo familia, pero… sé lo que es la soledad.

-Eso que dices, "Amor"- aun con lágrimas en los ojos la mira- ¿Es malo?-

-El amor no es malo-sonríe débilmente- a veces duele, pero es lo mejor que te puede pasar en la vida.

-Creo… que lo estoy sintiendo ahora- sonríe mirándola con intensidad.

Se sonroja nuevamente-Eres todo un galán- susurra acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, estaba nerviosa.

-¿De veras lo crees?- se sonroja- nunca he tenido novia, ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario.

-¿De verdad?- lo mira sorprendida- no puedo creerlo, si eres muy apuesto- se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo,

Se sonroja- ¿Lo dices en serio? Bueno…tú eres hermosa-

-¿Yo?- se le escapa una carcajada- Si, sí, claro- dice irónicamente mientras se apoya contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si eres hermosa- estira su mano para acariciar los cabellos rosáceos de la chica.

Lo mira a los ojos- Creo que eres demasiado amable, no tienes que mentirme, mira mi frente- la señala- es grande…-

-Tu frente es linda- agarra su brazo jalándola y besa su frente.

-Eres tan dulce- sonríe- Sabes…quiero preguntarte algo...-se aparta desviando la mirada apenada.

-Sí, cualquier cosa Sakura- vuelve a estirar su mano acariciando su cabello, le gustaba, era suave.

-¿Por qué dices que me amas?- ladea la cabeza – me has conocido hoy, cuando el kunai se te cayo- recuerda que era el mismo que él tallo sus nombres.

-Lo vi en tus ojos Sakura, son esos ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes- sujeta su nuca y suavemente hace que lo mire- esos ojos significan algo para mí, son esa clase de ojos que posee una persona con un corazón grande, un corazón que radia amor por doquier…ese amor que no pude tener-

Se muerde el labio intentando no llorar- Eso es muy hermoso, jamás nadie me dijo algo así- Sonríe y toma el kunai tallado- ¿Puedo quedármelo?- susurra apenada.

-¿Lo quieres?- se sorprende- Pues, si, consérvalo- sonríe.

-Sera un recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos- sonríe guardándolo en su estuche- muchas gracias, aunque yo no tengo nada para ti-

-No importa, tu presencia es mi regalo-toce un poco, aún estaba adolorido.

-¿Te duele mucho?- se acerca más, preocupada-Sera mejor que duermas un rato, yo cuidare de ti- acaricia su cabello negro.

-Gracias Sakura- cierra los ojos tratando de dormir- Buenas noches..-

-Buenas noches Akihiro-kun – mira hacia afuera viendo la lluvia caer.

El peligro se encontraba entrando a una cueva, ya había pasado un par de semanas desde aquella misión donde conoció a Sakura Haruno.

No había pasado un día sin que pensara en ella, pero él tenía un objetivo que cumplir, no podía perder de vista su meta. Por eso había decidido mantenerse lejos de la kunoichi de cabello rosa y hermosos ojos verdes.

Saco de su bolso una capa negra con nubes rojas, se la puso y siguió adentrándose más en la cueva.

-Hasta que has aparecido- susurra un hombre sentado sobre una roca- Creí que ya no te veríamos mas por aquí- al levantar su rostro era el Renegado de la Hierba, con el cual habían peleado antes. Él también llevaba la capa negra de nubes rojas-

-Tuve que pasar una estadía en el hospital- lo mira seriamente- si no hubieras exagerado en tus ataques podría haber vuelto antes, se suponía que solo sería un leve ataque, para que la aldea no sospechara de mi-

-No fue mi culpa Akihiro, yo iba a seguir con el plan, pero esa mocosa sí que golpea fuerte- se truena el cuello, aún estaba adolorido-¿Y tú tenías que usar el "Efímero"? No sabes lo que me dolió-se para acercándose a él.

-Te habías pasado de la raya, casi matas a Sakura- mantenía su tono serio.

-Pues me hubieras dejado, una escoria menos de Konoha seria-

Sujeta su cuello estampándolo contra la pared, el Sharingan giraba en sus ojos-No vuelvas a repetir eso, Kenzo- lo suelta bruscamente dejándolo caer al suelo, cierra los ojos y al abrirlos el Sharingan ya no estaba.

-Akihiro- cae de rodillas tosiendo-¿Qué te sucedió?- abre los ojos mirándolo- ¿No me digas que te has enamorado de la mocosa?-

Se da la vuelta sin mirarlo y sigue su camino, aun debía reunirse con Madara.


End file.
